


Bars of Separation

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Death, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: They’re out of time so it’s now or never.





	Bars of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on tumblr:) also, if my stories get any shorter, they’ll be two lines...
> 
>  
> 
> I was thinking back to my post about wanting Garcy to kiss at least once before the series ends, and how what the Timeless writers will likely do to show their generosity is have them kiss right before something horrible happens. Like Flynn dies.

Flynn and Lucy race across the courtyard. He can see a Rittenhouse agent running along the castle wall, but a few careful shots miss the mark. The agent disappears behind a stone block. A large gate comes into sight presently, and the pair heads straight for it.

"Lucy, watch out!"

Flynn spots the Rittenhouse agent pulling at the gate's lever. He fires a round, but it's too late. The gate comes crashing down, and Flynn barely shoves Lucy to safety in time.

When the dust clears, he sees Lucy sprawled across the ground but safe. Flynn let's out a sigh of relief. "Lucy, you've got to run. Take my gun and go now."

Lucy scurries to her feet and rushes back to the bars that now separate them. "Flynn!" Her eyes scan the gate looking for a way to open them.

"The pulley is up there," Flynn motions to the castle wall. "We don't have time. Take my gun and run. Find the lifeboat and go home."

"What? No!" Lucy cries horrified. "I'm not leaving you!"

Flynn shakes his head. "There's no time." As if in response, he fires a shot, and a body lands with a thud. "Lucy, please go."

"I can't. Flynn, we need you!"

"And you can't die," Flynn looks at her pleadingly. "You're too important. I'm only a grunt."

"Not to me," Lucy replies, tears dotting her eyes.

"Go stop Rittenhouse," Flynn continues and passes his gun through the bars.

"Flynn, I can't-"

"Go write the journal."

Lucy chokes back a sob and offers a small nod. She takes the gun and backs away. He looks at Lucy ready for her to take off. Instead, Lucy rushes towards the gate, grabs him by the jacket, and kisses him.

"Lucy," he murmurs into her lips.

"I'll see you again," Lucy whispers and pulls away.

Flynn nods. "I'll be waiting in Sao Paulo."

 

 


End file.
